Airplane
by Kimina-san
Summary: Ichigo feels sad that Rukia is gone and decides to go on vacation alone, he gets on the airplane only to find that she has followed him, he learns that she doesn't take well to being on an Airplane, IchiRuki, IchigoXRukia.


**This is an idea I got when I was watching 'Snakes on a plane' I thought of the couple and the reaction Rukia would have to being inside a 'Big Metal Monster'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its Characters.**

* * *

**Setting:**

After The Soul Society Arc, sorta AU, during the time the Bounto was supposed to happen but it didn't.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he entered the airport waving goodbye to his family as they drove away in their car, it had been a month since he returned from Soul Society and he was feeling blue, he missed Rukia, though he would never admit it, he sorta missed the way she popped in and out of his closet, yelling at him for something or other, plus the way Kon kept weeping for his 'Nee-san' he couldn't take it anymore, he felt that he needed a vacation, since he didn't actually get one being in Soul Society fighting Soul Reapers all day and night, he told his family that he was going to take some time off in America to explore, it was half true of course, he wanted to see America for the most part, he just wanted to go to the famous Beaches, it was a secret dream of his, and thankfully his Father was stupid enough to believe him and pass it off as 'Women Hunting' before a kick to the head.

He was genuinely surprised when his father pulled out the money for his trip in a matter of two days, he was expecting to have to get a job for a few weeks, but he didn't ask, his dad was some what of a doctor after all.

He pushed his way through the crowd of people trying to get away from the luggage drop off, he hated the large crowds of Airports, especially since hes only been awake for an hour and a half, he trudged forward holding the strap of his large gym bag that hung over his shoulder, he filled the bag with books upon books of Shakespeare and Manga, he knew that his flight could take at least two days, thankfully nowadays they have those built in TVs with choice movies inside the seats in front of you, he also had his large blanket (Along with his pillow) for when hes gonna go to sleep tonight.

He sat down in one of the waiting chairs looking around at the little shops of little nick-knacks and food stores, he put his hand into his pocket rummaging around for his money, he was going to need to fill up before the plane ride, the food on those things were expensive and he needed to keep as much money as possible, he had his credit card for when he arrived at his hotel and all but he needed this cash for food and stuff while on the plane, he wanted to save most of it for something interesting like a new Mp3, his old one was destroyed by a certain raven haired midget.

His mind started to wonder to the events of late, once he returned from Soul Society; he went back to school for the first day as everyone did, Renji had decided to call out for him to come out, he bashed his head in before dealing with that Hollow of course, the whole month was boring, Renji kept popping up from time to time to annoy him, Chad and the others were back to normal, or as normal as they could get, and the whole time he was fighting Hollows, dealing with family questions on how he gained muscles and the weird guy hanging around, he had thought about Rukia all the while, he missed her, it was boring without her constant whining and stupid questions.

He stood walking towards a certain shop hoping they had some decent food for him to eat.

--

Ichigo looked up at the showings of the flights and sighed, he was waiting in line for his flight and was eager to settle down, he looked down at his ticket reading the contents not really knowing or caring what they really meant, he was hoping this trip would get his mind off Rukia and all the things she brought with her, his thoughts were interrupted as the women at the counter called for the next person in line, he pushed himself forward handing the ticket to the women and watched as she checked it and ripped it in half handing it back to him.

He walked down the hall leading into the plane thinking of what to do first when he arrived in America, he vision leached itself down at his wrist watch looking at the time **4:35** it was early and it was still dark outside, he hated waking up so early but it was worth it to just relax at the beaches of this so called 'Florida' he stepped onto the plane glaring at the women waving to him welcoming him onto the flight, he pushed his way through the halls of people setting themselves into their seats and placing their bags overhead, he looked down at his Ticket looking for his seat as well, he then saw the number specified on the ticket near the back of the airplane near the bathrooms, he sighed in relief on the inside, he hated when people were behind him kicking his seat and making fun of his orange hair from behind.

He sat down right by the window dropping his bag into the seat next to him, so far no one was sitting in his row except for some girl sitting in the next aisle across from his side on the left, he looked out the window watching the little people moving about on the ground under the plane, he directed his sight to the little TV in front of him and the remote built into the arm of his chair, he had to wait till take off before he could watch TV, he looked down at his bag and pulled out his latest addition of 'Code Geass' he started reading his book for a few minutes before he felt a plop next to him, he groaned inwardly, he hated when people he didn't know sat next to him on planes.

He started to read his book again when he felt the presence of the person next to him lean over and look at his book, "What ya reading?" he heard a female voice ask "Its a Manga called-" he froze, that voice... he looked up at the person and choked on his own breathe "R-Rukia?!" he whispered so only she could hear, she smirked getting the reaction she wanted "Yup, its the almighty Rukia!" she smugly said as if she was the most famous person in the world "What the hell're you doing here?!" Ichigo was in total shot, why was she here, on the airplane, with him, why?!

Her expression changed from smugly joking to serious in the blink of an eye "Ukitake-Taicho let me come here for a few months to help Renji with the Hollows, and I decided to stay with you instead of with Urahara, and when I came to your house you were gone, I followed your spirit pressure to here, and here I am" she said expecting some form of praise "I just can't get rid of you can I?" he smirked, she blushed and punched his arm "Ah! It was a joke Geez, I was kidding you midget" he snarled rubbing his arm, she scoffed.

"Where are we anyway?" she asked suddenly, Ichigo stared for a second in dumbfoundness and shook his head "An Airplane" he said flatly "A...What?" she asked looking at him curiously, it sent chills down his spine to see that stupid expression on her face "An Airplane, it takes you to distant places in short amounts of time, its how most people get around from city to city nowadays" he explained looking out the window letting his book back into his bag which apparently Rukia kicked to the ground.

Rukia seemed to contemplate on the matter and looked out the window also wondering what was out there, a realization hit Ichigo "Wait, How'd you get on the Plane?" he asked looking at Rukia who was now leaning her head nearly inches from his lap, she looked up at him and shrugged "I followed you onto the plane" she said carefree, Ichigo chocked "Y-You snuck on?! You could get in trouble!" he whispered harshly, she stared at him as if he was an idiot, which she thought he was "So?" she asked bluntly, Ichigo groaned loudly and glared out the window deciding to let her get in trouble on her own.

"So where are we going?" she asked looking up at Ichigo, she didn't like this place at all, it gave her a sense of nervousness in her gut and she didn't like it at all, "Florida" he grunted out leaning back into the chair, "How long do we have to be on this 'Airplane'?" he stared at Rukia from the corner of his eye, "We should be there by tomorrow night, if not later, its really far" he said, this was just totally great, he was planning to spend some alone time on the beach to forget Rukia, now hes going to be alone _with_ Rukia for god knows how long.

Rukia looked around at all the people settling into their seats and placing their bags in those weird compartments above their heads, she didn't really get a look at this giant 'airplane' and was wondering what it looked like from the outside, her thoughts wondered to Ichigo's explanation and she looked down at the seat she was sitting in "So..where do we sleep?" she asked bluntly, she looked up at the compartment above her seat and pointed to it "In there?" she asked, Ichigo grunted annoyingly rubbing his temples "No, we sleep here" he said pointing to his seat "I don't wanna sleep there!" she pointed to his lap and he blushed "No! Baka! You sleep in your seat!" he pointed to her seat for emphasis of his point, she did a 'Oh' sound and snuggled into her seat.

The seat belt light started to blink and Rukia jumped slightly as the light blinked in her eyes, Ichigo buckled himself in and stared at Rukia "Buckle Baka" he whispered, she looked down at the strap and pulled it placing it into the holder hearing the click, she once again jumped slightly when the pilots voice boomed over the whole plane "Wheres the voice coming from?" she whispered, Ichigo didn't really listen to the pilot since he already knows how it works, he glanced down at the raven haired women for what seems like the millionth time "I don't see a Hell Butterfly" she said looking around "Baka" he muttered receiving a punch.

The plane started to shake slightly as the engines started to roar on the sides of the plane on the wings, Rukia started to feel sick "W-Whats going on?" she studdered not liking this at all, "We're taking off into the air" he said matter-of-factly, he looked at her shaking form and smirked slightly "Are you afraid?" Rukia blushed and shook her head ferociously "No!" she shouted and Ichigo covered her mouth "Quiet Idiot" he snarled, she licked his hand and he jolted away, she grinned in triumph and tasted her tongue, he tasted like strawberries, ironic.

"Stupid Midget" he muttered whipping his hand on his leg, she smirked again and looked out the window feeling the plane move, her eyes widened as she watched the ground move by fast, she felt dizzy, she felt the plane take off and yelped loudly when her gigai's ears popped, Ichigo shushed her "What?!" he whispered, he was thoroughly annoyed but he had to admit that this _was_ her first time on an airplane and his reaction wasn't any better his first time, "W-What happened to my ears?!" she whispered rubbing her ears "They popped, they do that when the plane takes off, mine did to" he said pointing to said ears.

"Oh" she muttered, he groaned inwardly, this was going to be hell.

--

Ichigo glanced at his watch glaring at it with as much hate as he could, it was 8:30 and he was pissed, his feet hurt from having to wear his shoes so long, his ass was asleep, his back hurt, he was now broke since Rukia was hungry and wouldn't take no, and speaking of Rukia, she was sitting next to him watching her beloved 'Chappy The Hero' on the TV set in front of her, he was annoyed deeply on how she kept freaking out about all the littlest things about the airplane, it was so ironic, she could fight Hollows, slash off someones head without flinching, watch scary movies and laugh (Which hes seen) and she can even _fly_ on her own, but when shes on an airplane thats when she freaks out.

He was thankful that he came up with the idea of making her watch the TV to calm her down, it worked, except for a few moments when the commercials come on and she starts to shake looking out the window, he had to close it but she looked out everyone else's windows just to spite him, it was getting dark and he was looking forward to going to sleep, "Hey, Ichigo" he heard Rukia call softly, "Hm?" he looked down at his book that he was currently trying to read "Why're you going to this Florida?" she asked, Ichigo chocked, he had forgotten his reason for escaping his home, "Just to relax, I didn't get a vacation since I was rescuing you" he could almost feel the guilt coming from Rukia.

"Don't worry about it" he said giving a ghost of a smile to Rukia, she blushed and looked down at her headphones, her show was over and she was feeling nervous again, but her gut twisted in a way she liked when she listened to Ichigo, she looked over at the window on the other side of the hall and watched as the clouds moved about, she felt herself shake and cursed herself for being scared, she unconsciously cuddled up to Ichigo's arm not realizing her actions making Ichigo blush.

"So, how do we sleep? I'm getting tired" she asked yawning to prove her point, Ichigo looked down at his bag and reached for it, he unzipped it and took out his blanket and pillow, he figured he doesn't need right now, he handed the ball to Rukia who blinked staring at it, she unwrapped it and covered herself placing the pillow on Ichigo's leg and laying herself down, she was thankful that she was small enough to fit in the seat comfortably.

"Good Night, Ichigo" she whispered closing her eyes "Night"

--

Ichigo's body shivered as the cold seeped in the airplane, everyone was asleep, except for a few kids, and he was cold, he looked at his watch seeing that it was 2 in the morning and he was tired as hell, but he couldn't sleep since he was cold and he was having trouble with Rukia on his _leg_, he looked down at her peaceful face and smiled lightly, she was sorta cute, though he'd never admit it in voice, he watched as she stirred and looked up at Ichigo with blurry eyes, "Ichigo..." she mumbled and Ichigo perked up his ears to listen, she sat up holding the blanket close to her body and stood, he blinked as she plopped herself down onto his lap, his face couldn't be anymore hot, she threw the blanket around him along with herself as she snuggled into his chest, he smiled wrapping his arms around her small frame and layed his head down on hers, "Night Rukia" he mumbled falling asleep.

* * *

**There you go, I hope you enjoy, please review!**

* * *


End file.
